


Game night

by ObsessedAngel



Series: Dean Needs Cuddles [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cuddling, Games, Hugging, Kissing, M/M, Playing, movies - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-11
Updated: 2015-09-11
Packaged: 2018-04-20 07:25:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4778669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObsessedAngel/pseuds/ObsessedAngel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean slips away from Sam and once again meets Cas to hide away in their own personal bubble that they’ve created for themselves. Cuddling turns into game night. Because what’s more intimate than calling your loved one a cheater and challenging them to more and more games?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Game night

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, I'd already had this written so i thought why not post it right now along with the other one? This is a WIP and I'll probably only be updating once a week. But I hope you guys like it anyway!  
> More fluff and cutesy nonsense to fill you with Awwwwww.

“Sammy, I know you can handle this guy on your own and I told you, this girl I hooked up with last time is having some trouble with her ex. I kinda feel like I owe her my help. And yes I know I shouldn’t have given her my number.” Dean listened to Sam rant for another minute and rubbed his eyes. “What’s done is done Sammy.” He heard a knock and couldn’t help the smile that automatically formed. “Yeah, well, she’s here now, so call me after you have this thing handled and I’ll meet you wherever. Okay, bye!” He hung up on whatever his brother was going to say and pulled the door open. Cas stood on the other side of the door holding up the game ‘Sorry’ and smiling.

“I know I’m late but I had to stop by my place for this. I didn’t expect you to be back so soon.”  
Dean grabbed Cas’ arm and pulled him inside. “Why the game?” 

“Because baby, we can’t spend all day in bed, especially if we’re not doing the dirty tango. So I thought maybe we could play this too. You want the whole relationship experience without the actual relationship right? People in relationships play games together. I also have a deck of cards too. But prepare to get your butt whooped. I won’t go easy on you just because we’re in love.” Cas said and Dean puffed out a laugh and pulled Cas into his arms for a hug. Cas placed the game on the table beside them and hugged him back dropping a kiss to Deans neck. “I missed you.” 

Whether he was just playing his role of the loving spouse perfectly or he really did miss him, Dean’s heart skipped a beat. “Me too.” He murmured and he meant it. It had only been a month since the last time, but Dean had found himself thinking of Cas more often than he probably should. How he’d felt in Cas’ arms. How they’d been able to tease each other and just be together and not even need to say a word. How comfortable he’d been with him, which was crazy since they were still practically strangers. But his need for comfort had come on faster this time, since he knew what he was missing. He wanted the intimacy they created in this room together. So he’d made up a bull shit excuse to ditch Sam and now here he was. He pulled back from Cas and motioned to the little fridge. 

“I got beer.”

“Trying to seduce me by getting me drunk?” Cas teased and Dean laughed pushing his shoulder gently. 

“If I was trying to get you drunk I’d have offered you the whiskey in my duffle.” 

Cas shrugged out of his coat and threw it on the bed. “So what do you want to do first?”

Dean reached into the fridge and pulled out the case of beer and brought it over to the table. “I picked last time, you pick this time.”

“Dean you picked because you’re-“

“Ah.” Dean reached over and put his hand on Cas’ mouth. “ You’re my….boyfriend, right? That means we get to take turns picking. Once you cross that door, it’s just us in here right? The real world can go fuck itself for a few hours.” 

Cas kissed the hand over his lips and pulled it away. “Of course you’re right Dean. So, were you able to get the whole weekend like we discussed last time? Because I haven’t called in sick for a while and I’d like an excuse to use a day.” 

“Sorry, had to fight for the one. Hopefully next time? But do you even get to call in sick?” Dean asked curiously unbuttoning the top few buttons of Cas’ shirt. 

“It’s just like any other customer service job Dean; nobody wants you to sneeze all over them. And coughing fits are hardly conducive to…..my job.” Cas brought his hand up and squeezed Dean’s wrist. “I think that’s enough cowboy. You’ll have to buy me dinner if you want more than a sneak peek.”

Dean grinned and bowed his head in defeat. “Fair enough. I was just about to order something anyway. Do you like pizza or Chinese better?”

“I’m easy. Whatever you want is fine.” Cas said slipping his shoes off. 

“But what do you like BEST?” Dean asked and Cas glanced up at him. 

“There is only one way to settle this.” Cas brought his fist up. Dean saw what he was doing and did the same. 

“Rock, paper, scissor…shoot!” 

They both threw scissors. Cas laughed and brought his hand up again. “I’m going to throw rock this time.” He said. 

“Rock, paper, scissor…shoot!” 

Cas threw rock just like he promised and Dean threw scissors again. “You were supposed to throw paper!” 

“Well now you have to pick what we’re having for dinner.” Dean smirked and tossed the menus at Cas. “But hurry up and decide. I’m hungry now.” 

“I mean if you’re starving, we can always go out somewhere? I think there’s a dinner right across the street.” Cas offered and Dean paused in picking up a beer.

Cas seemed to notice Dean had frozen and shook his head and picked up the menus. “Forgive me, that was crossing the line. We’ll stay in of course.” 

Dean’s brain kicked back in the second he realized Cas’ feelings were hurt. He crossed the 3 steps and leaned down to wrap his arms around Cas’ shoulders and touch their foreheads. “Please don’t think it’s because I’m ashamed of you. I just….I don’t want to share you with anyone else. I want it to be just us. Just for a little while.”

Cas leaned up and kissed his cheek. “It’s just as well. I wouldn’t be able to keep my hand off you in public anyway. This way we don’t have to worry about it.”

“Oh really?” Dean murmured and Cas nodded. Suddenly he felt Cas stand up, kick the chair out of the way and hook his ankle behind Dean’s. He tried to catch himself but they both landed on the floor with a thud. Cas sat up and grabbed Deans hands and pinned them to the floor. He smiled down at Dean who could only look up at him shocked. He was usually pretty quick with his reflexes. His only excuse was he REALLY hadn’t expected that. He pushed against Cas’ hands but he was strong and held him down. 

“I know you’re hungry so you’re not getting up until YOU decide what we’re going to eat.” Cas said and Dean pushed against him again. 

“Really? Don’t be a baby. Just pick what you want.”

“You’re being a baby. We can end this right now if you pick what we’re having for dinner.” Cas held firm but Dean was pleased to see that it did take effort to keep holding him down. 

“You’re gonna tire out before me.” Dean said confidently, and Cas shrugged. 

“Maybe, but will that be before or after you starve to death? It’s an easy question Dean, what do YOU want?” Cas asked and Dean decided to finally give in. It seemed Cas was just as stubborn as he was. 

“Fine! You win. Chinese. Are you happy now?” Dean asked as Cas let go of his arms. 

“Extremely, my arms were starting to hurt.” He said rubbing one of his biceps. Dean sat up and knocked Cas’ hand out of the way and rubbed them for him. 

“Poor baby.” Dean said sympathetically. 

“Yes. Poor me.” Cas said a little breathlessly then leaned out of Dean reach to grab the menus off the table. He shoved them at Dean’s chest and stood up. “We can play ‘Sorry’ while we wait for the food to come.”

Dean stood up and put the menu on the table open between them. “I’m gonna get boneless ribs and lo mein, plus some egg rolls. What do you want? Or should I get enough so we can share?”

“That sounds good, get me some white rice too.” Cas said shaking the top of the box open. 

“It comes with white rice, should I get extra?”

“If you expect to have any you should.” Cas said and Dean laughed and nodded picking up his phone. 

“Dually noted.” Dean turned away and quickly ordered the food as Cas set up the game. When he turned around Cas was already sitting and waiting for him grinning. “What?”

“I have a way to make this more fun.”

“I’m gonna regret asking-“

“We play strip ‘Sorry”. Anytime we get a guy home, the other person has to take off a piece of clothes. Nothing sexy, I promise. Only down to boxers.”

“Cas-“ 

“Come on Dean. You’ve seen me without my shirt on. Fair is fair.” 

Dean pulled up his chair and conceded. “Okay.”

30 minutes later

“You’re cheating!” Dean accused and covered his naked chest. Dean had lost everything except his boxers, even his socks! While Cas was still sitting with his shirt, boxer-briefs  
and one sock on. 

“It’s not cheating when you’re good.” 

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK.

Cas stood up faster than Dean. “I’ll get it. I have more clothes on than you do.” 

“Fine.” Dean grouched but sat up when he saw Cas pull the wrong wallet out. “Cas that’s not my wallet.”

Cas speed up and opened the door just as Dean got to his feet. “Too late.” Cas grabbed the food from the startled delivery boy and handed him a bunch of cash. “Keep the change.” He said than shut the door before Dean could do anything about it. 

“Cas-“

“Dean, don’t make me pull the boyfriend card. You said so yourself. We take turns. You picked dinner, so I’ll pay for it.” 

“Yea but-“ 

“No buts. Now come lay down on the bed with me so we can feed each other all romantic like.” Cas said hauling the bags onto the bed. 

“I think it works a bit better if it’s something small like strawberries.” Dean said smiling but hauled his ass up and over to the bed. 

“Well did you bring me strawberries? No. Because you’re an inconsiderate boyfriend and you never think of my feelings.” Cas joked and Dean leaned over and kissed his ear before pushing his shoulder to get him to scoot over. Cas announced he had Netflix and brought his chrome cast this time so they could actually watch something good. He made Dean get up to plug it in and once it was ready he flipped it on and scrolled his phone until he hit ‘Bob’s Burgers’ and hit play. He threw the phone onto the bottom of the bed and started digging through the bags. 

“No fight about what we should watch this time?” Dean asked and Cas looked up from the bag. 

“I always watch ‘Bob’s Burgers’ when I’m eating. It’s easy, funny and I don’t have to think about anything else while I enjoy my food.” 

Dean crawled back onto the bed and took the carton of ribs that Cas handed him. “I’ve never seen it.” 

“You’ve never.” Cas sighed and crawled the 2 feet to snatch his phone up and messed with it until the episode stopped and a different one began. “Well now we can start you at the beginning.” 

They sat together eating and occasionally talking, but mostly watching the show for a few hours when Cas sat up and paused the show. 

“Hey!” Dean protested and Cas grinned. 

“Like my show do you?” 

“I guess it’s okay. So you can, you know, put it back on.” Dean said but Cas shook his head and pushed Dean’s legs, which were stretched out in front of him until he curled them toward his chest. Cas crawled in front of him and sat Indian style and held out his hands. 

“Come on. Time to play another game.”

Dean sat up, “What game?” 

“Slapsies.”

“What?” 

“You’ve never played Slapsies? Dean, first ‘Bob’s Burgers’ now this? How do you even have fun?” Cas asked genuinely concerned and Dean grinned leaned forward. 

“I don’t when I’m not with you.” He whispered as if it was a really important secret and Cas shoved his face away. 

“Okay hold your hands out palms out. I’ll hover my hands above them. Now try to slap them.” 

Dean moved to do as he was told but Cas pulled his hands back. Then he returned them again. Dean moved again but Cas also moved. “How the hell am I supposed to hit them if you keep moving?” 

“That’s the game stupid!” Cas said and Dean tried again a little quicker. He barely grazed Cas’ hand. Cas set him up again and this time he missed completely. 

“You’re cheating again.” 

“Fine. We’ll switch.” Cas laid his hands out palm up and Dean hovered his over and just like that Cas smacked him. 

“Cheap shot! I call a foul! You knew I wasn’t ready.” Dean put his hands back and felt Cas moving and pulled his hands. Half a second to slow, and Cas smacked him again. “Shit!” 

This went on for a solid 5 minutes as Dean REFUSED to lose at this until finally he moved his hands just in time and Cas completely missed him. He threw his red and sore hands into the air. “Fucking finally! I’m the boss!” 

Cas laughed and leaned off the bed to grab a beer, “I don’t think not losing one time makes you a boss.” 

“Yea well. Now it’s my turn to pick a game.”

Cas took a sip from his beer than leaned back onto the bed to offer it to Dean. It was such an intimate gesture, he accepted and let Cas tip the bottle back and give him a drink. 

When he pulled it back he was smiling. “So what game would you like to play?” 

“Sit back where you were across from me. We’re gonna have a staring contest.” Dean said and put his hands on his thighs. He was awesome at staring contests.

Cas got in position and mimicked Dean’s posture, placing his hands on his own thighs as Dean counted down. 

“Three, two, one, Go!” 

Dean wouldn’t admit it out loud, but there was another reason he wanted to have a staring contest with Cas. Even after all this time, he still found it hard to look into his eyes for any length of time. It was to personal. As if Cas was able to see straight into his soul. But he really wanted to have any excuse to stare into those beautiful blue eyes. Cas’ eyes were like nothing he’d ever seen before. He could honestly get lost in them given half a chance. He felt himself leaning forward again and snapped himself back into place. It would be easy to completely forget his boundaries with Cas. To forget this was all a game. Cas started blinking quickly and Dean saw a few tears roll down his face. 

“Ah. How do you do that? My eyes already hurt.” Cas said and Dean leaned forward and cupped Cas’ face in his hands and rubbed the tears away. 

“Staring contests were an everyday thing with Sam growing up. So I may have had a slight advantage.” 

Cas rubbed his eye and glared with the other. “Besides the fact that your face is also a cheater.” 

“How is my face a cheater?” 

“You really don’t know how gorgeous you are? With you’re pretty green eyes and those damn adorable freckles all over your nose. It’s really distracting.” Cas said reaching up to trace his fingers gently across Dean’s nose. “You really are so pretty.” Cas mused still staring at Dean and running his fingers across his face. Dean swallowed the lump in his throat and patted Cas’ side to get his attention. Cas seemed to come out of the trance he was in and pulled back quickly. “I’m sorry Dean, I know you don’t-“ 

“No it’s fine. I just, I was thinking of a movie and we can’t watch it if you’re enthralled with my face. Gimme your phone.” Cas leaned back and Dean noticed the way his shirt clung to his chest as did and then straightened and handed it to Dean. He crawled up and tucked himself under Dean’s arm and laid his head on his chest. Dean wrapped his arm around him instinctively and grinned when Cas let out a content sigh. Dean typed in the search bar and was excited to find exactly what he was looking for. “Hell yes. Oculus. Have you seen this yet? Me and Sam saw it in theatres. It’s so good.” 

“Put it on then. I haven’t seen it. But I trust you. If you think it’s good, it probably is.” Cas shifted a bit to get more comfortable and Dean couldn’t help it, he leaned down and kissed the top of Cas’ head. He trusted him. He knew realistically it was only a movie. But the fact that Cas trusted him with anything made him incredibly happy. He leaned over and flipped the lights off and held Cas as the movie started. 

Cas was rubbing Dean’s stomach until the last third of the movie. When the girl steps out from beside the mirror and had the reflective eyes Cas curled his hands in Deans chest and smashed his face in his neck. 

“No thank you. Oh no thank you.” He peeked back at the movie but it got to the part where the mom started crawling across the floor and Cas nearly smashed Dean in the face trying to hide himself again. “Oh definitely no thank you! What the shit Dean?” He peeked one more time and then threw himself completely on top of Dean when a room full of those reflective eyed ghosts circled around the kids. “Fucking shit! Nope. No thank you. Definitely no thank you! Tell me when it’s over.” He hid his face and Dean smiled and rubbed Cas’ back soothingly. The movie ended shortly after and he paused the credits and leaned over and flipped the light back on.

“Baby I had no idea it would scare you like that.” Dean said soothingly in Cas’ ear. 

“Me neither. I love scary movies. I just wasn’t expecting it to be so creepy. You were right though. It was a good movie. Too creepy for me right now, but good.” Cas clung to him harder and Dean couldn’t help but feel a little pleased with the situation. He hadn’t MEANT to scare Cas. But if it meant him laying on top of him clinging on for dear life? He’d definitely take it. 

“Do you wanna watch ‘Bob’s Burgers’ for a bit to calm you down?” Dean asked rubbing his hand slowly up and down Cas’ spine. 

“Yeah, but can we stay like this for a few more minutes? God you must think I’m such a wimp.” Cas grumbled but Dean just brought his hand up to run through his hair and massage his scalp. 

“I don’t. This movie made Sam jump out of his seat a few times in the theatres. I only jumped once.” He said and Cas laughed into his shoulder. He pulled his head back and smiled at Dean. 

“My hero.” Cas declared and Dean nodded seriously. 

“Whenever you need me to be.” 

Cas stared at him for a long moment before he slid off of Dean so he was lying next to him again. Dean was sad to see him go. But wrapped his arm around him again and picked up Cas’ phone to put on ‘Bob’s Burgers’ again. They watched a few episodes together, quietly talking about their favorite horror movies, Dean’s was Cabin in the woods right now and Cas’ all-time favorite was Freddy Krueger Dream warriors. They talked about a bunch of random things. Cas’ favorite food was Tai, his favorite color was green, and wasn’t that interesting? He had a cat named puff puff who was “a little bit of a bitch, but mostly lovable”. He loved running, hated baseball, couldn’t live without coffee, and was a sucker for being called sweet heart. Cas hadn’t actual told him that, Dean had just called him that offhandedly and it resulted in Cas rubbing against him and kissing his shoulder. He’d waited a little bit and tried it again and Cas had smiled and leaned up and kissed his neck. He seemed to love kissing Dean’s neck and did it whenever he could. Not that Dean was complaining. It was so special. So specific to them. Nobody else but Cas had ever kissed his neck like this before. With such affection, with sincerity, with no expectations of kissing his way down any further. It was so genuine. Dean couldn’t get enough of it.

Dean glanced down and noticed that it was Cas’ turn to fall asleep first. He slid down from the headboard and gathered Cas more fully into his arms. Cas shifted closer to him in his sleep and puffed out a breath against Dean’s chest. He was so damn cute. He really wished he had been able to get away for the whole weekend. He really didn’t want to go yet. Didn’t want their time to be over so soon. He watched Cas sleep for a while before he felt his own eyes close. He nuzzled Cas’ head one more time before he felt himself drift off. 

Dean woke up to an empty bed and he was slammed with disappointment. Cas’ hadn’t waited for him to wake up to say goodbye? Why? He did last time. Dean pulled the covers up over his head and grumbled about the sun coming in through the curtains. Fucking morning. He didn’t even want to get up now. Maybe he’d stay in bed for a while and just sulk. The room suddenly got darker and he pulled the covers back as he felt the bed dip and Cas crawled sleepily back in beside him. He glanced over at the bathroom door that was wide open and couldn’t help a grin that tugged at his mouth. Cas hadn’t left him. Cas pushed Dean’s chest until he was laying back down and crawled on top of him. He laid his head down in the crook of Dean’s neck and blew a sleepy breath in his ear until he started snoring softly. Dean kept grinning as he managed to grab the blanket that had slid to the side, and pulled it up and over Cas’ shoulders. He rubbed Cas’ back as he drifted back to sleep with a contented smile still on his face. 

“Dean. Dean. Dean, wake up baby.” Cas said softly and Dean blinked his eyes open slowly. 

Cas was still sprawled across his chest right where Dean had wanted him and he smiled sleepily at him. “G’mornin.” 

“Morning.” Cas leaned down and kissed Dean’s neck quickly. “I need you to let me up.”

Dean realized he had Cas wrapped in his arms and hadn’t been inclined to let him go, even in sleep. He released him and stretched as Cas crawled off of him and off the bed.

“I’m sorry, but you have to get going. It’s already 12:30.” Cas said and Dean looked over and groaned. 

“Really? Shit.” How’d it get so late? He’d woken up before at 6. Maybe it was the fact that he’d had probably the best night’s sleep in years with Cas on top of him. He didn’t know if it was the weight of Cas on him, the breathing in his ear, his heartbeat against his own, but it was fucking magic. Better than any sleeping pill he’d taken. 

Dean reluctantly slipped out of bed and they both got dressed quietly. Dean was hating every minute that ticked by, knowing he could only prolong this for so long. He grabbed his duffle and took another look around the room to make sure he didn’t forget anything. Cas had slipped out to his car to put the game away but promised to come right back to say goodbye. As Dean finished scanning the room, Cas slipped back in. Dean grabbed him by the waist and nudged their foreheads together. Cas curled his fingers into Dean’s shirt. 

“I wish you’d gotten the memo I left you last time. Remember? We agreed on two days hotshot.” He said, his tone playful, but there was an undercurrent of sadness? Or was Dean just hearing something he wanted to? 

“I know. I wish I could stay too. But I can’t.” He said and meant it. He’d already tossed the idea of staying around a few times, but Sam did actually need him. He’d played hooky from this case as long as he could get away with. 

“Well, next time I’m not letting you get away so easy.” Cas teased him and Dean laughed and nodded. 

“Deal. Two days next time for sure.”

Cas turned his face and Dean felt him hesitate before he kissed Dean’s neck again gently, then pushed his shirt aside and sucked a spot on his shoulder. Dean was so surprised he just looked down. Cas kept it up until it actually started to sting a bit. 

“Cas-“ 

He stopped and licked his lips looking down at the spot forming on Dean’s shoulder. “Come back before that fully disappears. You’re not the only one who enjoys the bubble we’ve made to disappear from the world.” 

Dean dropped his bag and cupped Cas’ face with his hand before he tilted his head and kissed his Jaw. Then he opened his mouth and sucked his own mark just below Cas’ jaw and on his neck. He pulled back and smiled and stroked his thumb over the new mark. “I’ll come back before this one disappears. I promise.”  
He picked his bag back up but Cas put his hand on Dean’s chest and shook his head. Let me go first. Then you can come out in a few minutes. He kissed Dean’s cheek and smiled patting his now bruised shoulder. “Be safe out there. I’ll be waiting for you here.” He opened the door and waved. “Bye.” He walked off and Dean just watched him go with a dumb ass smile on his face. He did as Cas said and waited a few minutes then walked to his car to throw his duffle into the back seat. After he paid for the room and came back, he slid into the driver’s seat and noticed a little blue ‘Sorry’ piece sitting on his dash board. He picked it up and slid his thumb across it smiling. Yeah, he’d definitely find some excuse to ditch Sam again and come back as soon as he could.


End file.
